


Sixteen Tons (Of Energon Ore)

by Trinary



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Filk, Gen, My voice is not that good but I did my best RIP, Robot Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinary/pseuds/Trinary
Summary: Something a little different than usual: the opening lines of Sixteen Tons (but about Megatron) popped into my head and would not leave me in peace until I finished the song. Enjoy?Some people say a spark blooms out of the oreBut I was made on the factory floorFor labor and smelter and pit and mineLive and die by the assembly line
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Sixteen Tons (Of Energon Ore)

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly different from the version on twitter, as this flows a little better. I made a stab at recording it [here](https://soundcloud.com/user-890643290/sixteen-tons/s-2825HlJbhtj), but I am 1. not a singer and 2. not nearly baritone enough for this. If you'd like to record a version feel free! Save us all from my falling off-key! 😅 Written with the cadence of the Tennessee Ernie Ford version in mind.

Some people say a spark blooms out of the ore

But I was made on the factory floor

For labor and smelter and pit and mine

Live and die by the assembly line

⛏

Harvest sixteen tons of energon ore

Get up in the morning and come back for more

Don't you call me back Primus 'cause I'm not done

No rest for the cold 'til all are one

⛏

I was made on a morning the sun didn't shine

Picked up a shovel and went down the mine

Loaded sixteen tons in that ol' minecart

Pitboss said, "That'll do for a start."

⛏

Harvest sixteen tons and what do you get

Another day older and deeper in debt

Don't you call me back Primus 'cause I'm not done

No rest for the cold 'til all are one

⛏

I was made on a morning drenched in fresh acid rain

Black in the puddles, black down the drain

I was raised in the pit by a miner who said

Won't be no peace 'til the Primacy's dead

⛏

Harvest sixteen tons and what do you get

Another day older and deeper in debt

Don't you call me back Primus 'cause I'm not done

No rest for the cold 'til all are one

⛏

If you see me coming, better step aside

A lot of mechs didn't, a lot of mechs died

One fist of iron, the other of steel

The senate's never gonna see me kneel

⛏

Harvest sixteen tons and what do you get

Another day older and deeper in debt

Don't you call me back Primus 'cause I'm not done...

No rest for the cold 'til all are one.


End file.
